Adventure Time
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: an ordinary day for Derek and his siblings ends up being one wild adventure for them as they find themselves in the land of Middle Earth and are soon swept into helping Thorin and his company get back their home Erebor alive, with Brog wanting revenge for Azog's death, Can they do it? R&R. yes this is a crossover with Criminal Minds, CSI, CSI NY and The Hobbit. M/M with Kili/Kiera.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own Criminal Minds, CSI, CSI NY or The Hobbit. Nor do I own the characters except Kiera.

**Description**: Smaug has been defeated Erebor reclaimed Kili, Fili and Thorin along with the rest of the company has survived and Bilbo has become consort to the King. All is well as they travel back to Erebor from The Shire until they run into trouble that is and by none other then Azog's son Brog who wants revenge for the death of his father all hope seemed lost until Derek and his brothers and sister show up. What will happen? R&R. yes this is a crossover with Criminal Minds, CSI, CSI NY and The Hobbit. M/M with Kili/Kiera. Chapter 1 is short sorry.

The sun that rose above NYC was as hot as it was bright. The people of New York moved at a fast past trying to get away from the scorching sun, while some swam and some sat in shades while the rest stayed indoors in the air conditioning. The same could have been said for two individuals who unfortunately had to work. Mac woke stretching and yawning as he awoke from sleep the body next to him also stirred from his sleep and Mac couldn't help, but smile down at his husband who sighed and began snuggling deeper into his touch. Mac just laughed fondly at him while shaking his head he got up and that action caused Adam to pout making Mac laugh even more he reached over and shook Adam until he was grumbling.

"Come on baby we need to get up! Work time" Mac stated Adam groaned, but he got up and got out of bed.

"Alright, alright" Adam said he sighed, but smiled all the same when he gave Mac a big kiss then took off for the shower.

After Adam had gotten a shower he dressed grabbed his cell phone that was on charge and soon both of them were well on their way to work. Mac pulled up to the lab, they got out and headed straight for the 35th floor upon exiting Mac turned gave Adam a peck on the lips and left for his office while he left for the lab. It wasn't until 3 when they had gotten a case and so it was Danny, Lindsey, Hawkes and Adam that left for the crime scene where they went right to work.

"What do we have?" Hawkes asked as he ducked underneath the crime scene tape.

"The dead body belongs to one Jennifer Brice, 31 address 364 Dory Dr. New York, New York! The couple over their found the body claimed they had been out here since 5:30, but didn't discover the body until 7" Flack explained as he read the notes.

"Why take so long?" Adam asked in wonder.

"They claimed they didn't even notice until the wife got up and went to throw away her cup, that's when she discovered it screamed then called 911" Flack said Danny looked at him then sighed they took their kits grabbed the equipment from them and got to work.

!

like New York Las Vegas was just another typical day for the CSI team as both Greg and Nick strolled out of bed, they both got into the shower washed each others back and hair, they got out dressed as Greg grabbed his cell phone and made sure everything was locked up before heading to the car, he got in and soon they were off to work. After both Nick Greg had grabbed his things from the locker room they headed straight for the break room where they both poured themselves a cup of coffee and waited for Grissom to arrive. Sara, Catherine and Warrick were already in the break room also waiting, after waiting 30 minutes Grissom finally came walking in with slips of paper in hand.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! Here are your assignments. Sara, you and Catherine are with me, there has been a murder at the Bildago hotel, Warrick, you Nick and Greg head over to Guin park, you'll be working a decomp case" Grissom ordered all three men scrunched their noses up in disgust "Don't worry there are fresh lemons in the fridge you may help yourselves after you get back from collecting evidence now go" with a nod all three men left not liking this one bit. The girls couldn't help, but snigger at them as they followed Grissom out.

Warrick drove while Nick sat in the front and Greg sat in the back, Nick grinned evilly at Warrick who smirked and nodded he reached for the radio controls and turned the music to country knowing how much Greg hated country. Greg whipped his head around and glared at Nick who was trying not to laugh at his pout, Warrick however just out right laughed and that alone got Nick into a laughing fit.

"You are so not funny guys especially you Nicky! You know I _hate_ country music just as much as you _hate_ my music so why do you always torment me with it?" Greg asked pouting Nick chuckled and reached around fluffing Greg's hair as he smiled softly at him.

"Because baby it's fun and besides you tormented me yesterday with yer Marlin Manson music! Ugh how can ya listen to that awful music?" Nick said then asked Greg just smirked.

"Because it's the bomb man! His music rocks" Greg replied like it was the most natural thing and Nick shook his head.

"Na man, country music is the bomb" Nick stated.

"Your both wrong! Rap takes the topper" Warrick butted in.

"No way man! Marlin Manson rocks" Greg countered Nick was about to reply when Warrick stopped the SUV shutting the engine off.

"We'll have to discuss music taste's after this case is solved" Warrick stated they looked at him for a moment then got out, they were not looking forward to the decomp body, but knowing they have no other options so with a sigh they went right to work, with Greg unaware that his life is about to change forever.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Middle earth is as beautiful as it is deadly if you happen to run into trouble. That is usually what happens when you are with Thorin and his company, as we see today that Thorin along with Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bilbo and Gandlaf who decided to travel along as well, seeing how he hasn't seen them since the reclaiming of Erebor and the wedding between Thorin and Bilbo and quite an occasion he might add. They had left the shire a fort night ago wanting to get back home as soon as possible. Bilbo walked beside his husband as the rest followed behind and he couldn't help, but smile in thought.

"What has you smiling, my love?" Thorin asked sweetly to his love Bilbo looked up at him then back at the others and shook his head.

"Oh nothing I'm just remembering our first adventure started out from the Shire" Bilbo responded grabbing his hand and holding on Thorin smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Indeed, and what a grand Adventure it turned out to be" Thorin stated lifting Bilbo's hand and placing a kiss to the back of his hand. "I reclaimed my home and won your heart! Even if I did try to throw you over the mountain in my haze of gold lust"

"Thorin my love, my king you musent blame yourself, I have already forgiven you" Bilbo told him with a loving smile Thorin stopped for a moment and looked at Bilbo then shook his head and continued on.

"You are right my darling, I will quite blaming myself. For your sake and for mine" Thorin said Bilbo beamed happily at him then turned his head and marched forward.

The sun was beginning to set as Thorin and his company continued their traveling. It wasn't until the sun finally set did Thorin order them to make camp in which the dwarves complied immediately. Bofur took care of the fire while Bombur took care of the meal and began cooking the moment Bofur made the fire and the rest of the dwarves sat around the camp fire trying to get as warm as possible while waiting for their food to get done. Thorin took a seat on the log that was closest to the fire as Bilbo sat next to him.

"Kili you have first watch" Thorin ordered Kili looked up and nodded.

"Yes uncle" Kili said with a smile.

The food was finally done and as soon as each dwarf finished off his meal they went about to chatting amongst themselves while Bilbo took the bowls and spoon to the near by river to clean. Bilbo placed the bowls down on the ground next to him as well as the spoons, he had just reached over to grab one of the wooden bowls when a hand clamped over his mouth preventing him from screaming then an arm went around his waist pinning his arms to the side as he struggled to get free from whomever was holding him, until another came into view his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Well what do we have here? This must be the king's consort and if he's the kings consort then the king must be near by" The voice snickered evilly into his ear sending a shiver down his spine, he began struggling even more. "Oh I'm not my father Azog if that's who you think I am, but don't worry I'll leave a note for your beloved husband to find and when he comes to rescue you we'll be waiting! Take him away I'll catch up to you" he said then ordered the rest of the orcs bowed and left with Bilbo in their arms. The leader smiled then turned and walked towards the camp fire he spotted.

Thorin was beginning to get worried for Bilbo should have already been back, but he had yet to return. He started pacing back and fourth as the other dwarves watched, they to were beginning to get worried as well as their king. Gandalf on the other hand remained calm, but you can see that on the inside he to was worried for his dear friend, Thorin stopped pacing for a moment looking up he sighed and looked out into the Forest.

"Where is Bilbo? He should have been back by now" Thorin growled he didn't mean to get angry, but worrying had away of doing that to you.

"Try to relax uncle, maybe it's just taking him a lot longer?" Fili suggested Thorin looked sharply at him.

"It does not take this long to wash a few bowls and spoons, something must of happened to him" Thorin stated the dwarves looked at each other then at their king.

"You think something happened to him?" Bofur asked Thorin nodded.

"And you would be right" The voice said making them turn they instantly grabbed their weapons as Thorin drew ocrest.

"Who are you? And what do you mean I would be right? You know what has happened to my beloved? Speak..now" Thorin demanded.

The leader of the orcs just smiled sickly all the while standing there "I am Brog son of Azog" he announced the dwarves looked at each other then to him their mouths hung opened Thorin was the first to recover.

"You are brave coming into our camp and alone for that matter, prepare to die" Thorin growled as he was about to attack when Brog held up something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Bilbo's coat! What have you done with him?" Kili roared in outrage.

"I have your beloved consort O King under the mountain and if..." Brog started Dwalin cut him off.

"If you have harmed him in anyway you will die a slow and painful death" Dwalin growled out angrily.

"Oh I assure you dwarf that his is very much alive and unharmed. If you want him back come to the west fields" Brog said then tossed the coat to Thorin then turned and left.

"We'll be there" Ori shouted angrily.

"And we'll be waiting" Brog mumbled with a sick grin.

Thorin couldn't believe this, their journey started out wonderful and now Azog's son Brog has kidnapped his consort and for what he did not know, all he knew was he needed to get his beloved back and before he killed him. So with that in mind Thorin picked up the rest of his weaponry along with the dwarves and even Gandalf who for once did _not_ argue left to go rescue Bilbo unknowingly walking into a trap. The west fields were not that far from where they were camping so it did not take near as long as they had originally thought and as soon as they stepped foot into the fields they spotted Bilbo lying on the ground and without thinking they ran for him before Gandalf can utter a word they were surrounded by orcs and Brog being the leader.

"Well I must congratulate you, but I must say you walked right into my trap. Strip them of their weapons and tie them up" Brog ordered Gandalf uttered a spell to try and gain the battle in their favor, but the spell misfired and disappeared. "Good try wizard" Brog laughed and soon he and the dwarves found themselves tied and helpless, unaware that they were about to get help from an unlikely source.

!

Derek along with the BAU team were at the baseball field getting some practice in. their team had a game in three weeks and they needed to be prepared. Kiera was in the outfield, Prentiss and JJ was on either side of her while Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Garcia were near the plates while other members of the BAU office were in the outer fields and one pitching. Derek had just stepped up to the plate to bat when Kiera called a time out, she dropped her mitt on the ground and ran up to the dug out to grab her water and Derek's and as she strolled up to her brother to give him his water when a bright light flashed and they both suddenly disappeared leaving the BAU team wondering what the hell had just happened, the same thing happened to Adam and Greg a big flash of light and both of them disappeared.

!

Thorin and his company sat on the ground bound and helpless as Brog stood over them and towering over Bilbo making sure that the dwarves didn't get clever and make a move. He held Thorin's sword in one hand and Bilbo with the other. He looked down at the helpless hobbit who had fear written all over him as he stared at his beloved husband pleading for help with his eyes and it was all Thorin could do not to break his bonds and get his husband killed. A bright flash of light caught them all off guard and just as it appeared it disappeared, Brog looked around then shook his head and went back to what he was doing. He had no idea what that flash of light was, but as far as he was concerned he didn't care.

Derek groaned as he sat up, he looked around to servay the area and spotted Greg along with Adam and Kiera a few feet away. He got up and walked over to them he knelt down and shook Greg getting him to groan as he to sat up shaking his head, Derek then moved to Adam and shook him waking him up and last but not least he moved to Kiera and did the same thing getting her to sit up as well. Adam, Greg and Kiera stood up beside their brother and began to look around them, Kiera looked over her shoulder then over to Derek.

"Derek where the hell are we?" Kiera asked.

"I don't know sis, but let's go find someone who knows" Derek said they nodded and followed their brother not knowing what was waiting for them.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The weather was extremely hot as Derek, Greg, Adam and Kiera strolled through the forest on where they had awoken from, they had been walking for almost an hour and they still haven't found a town or anybody to tell them where they were. They stopped with in 30 more minutes of walking so they could rest their feet, Kiera took her shoes off so she could massage her aching feet groaning at the feeling. She was just about to start on her other foot when a sudden noise caught her attention making her perk her head up, she began looking around.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Kiera asked her brothers stopped what they were doing looked at her then shook their heads.

"No, why what do you hear?" Derek asked.

"Voices! And it's coming in from that direction" Kiera answered pointing to the side of her.

"Well let's go check it out then and then maybe whoever it is can tell us where the heck we are" Adam suggested they nodded and headed that way. They walked for another 20 minutes when they came to the edge of the forest, Derek instantly stopped them from entering the clearing he motioned for them to get down.

"Derek? What is it?" Kiera whispered.

"Look" Derek pointed they turned and saw that a group was sitting down tied up and that whoever that was not knowing it's Brog had another with him probably a hostage "Listen" Derek stated they nodded.

"Well, now that I have you right where I want you O' King; revenge is mine and I think I'll start with your consort" Brog stated

"NO! you touch him and I'll tear you lim from lim" Thorin threatened angrily that only made Brog snort with laughter.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Your tied up at the moment" Brog taunted that only served to make Thorin even more angrily. "I'll get rid of your consort first, then I'll finish what my father started, by killing you King Under The Mountain"

Derek looked at Kiera and his brothers who looked back at him in shock "Derek we have to do something! I don't know what's going on, but we can't let him kill them" Greg whispered Derek nodded.

"Yeah your right! I have an idea, Greg you Adam and I will create a diversion and Kiera you get them free" Derek said all three nodded

Kiera got up and strolled quietly around the forest until she was on the other side of her brothers she signaled to them as they signaled back. Derek looked around and found a rock big enough to hurt, but small enough not to kill. He looked at Adam and Greg who nodded so taking a deep breath he grabbed his bat and stepped out into the clearing, he stood for a moment no one knowing he was there, he looked back nodded then looked back around and with a grin he gripped his bat whistling catching the orcs attention.

"Hey ugly! Over this way" Derek called out that got the orcs looking over along with Brog. "Batters up!" Derek stated then threw up the rock and swung the bat hitting it as it went flying hitting Brog in the face.

"Ooohhh nice hit man" Greg laughed as all three brothers stood side by side. Brog was shaking with anger.

"You will..." Brog began, but Greg interrupted.

"Yeah yeah we'll pay for that, we get it. Now actually making us pay would be a different story, you'll have to catch us first" Greg challenged he looked at his brothers they nodded and took off running. Brog roared with anger.

"Catch them you fools" Brog yelled out angrily, he released Bilbo turned to the remaining orc "You stay with the prisoners" and with that Brog left going after Derek and the others.

Kiera saw this opportunity so she quietly snuck up to the orc grabbed him by the neck and quickly and quietly putting him into the sleeper hold after a few minutes he was out and she lowered him down gently grabbed her pocket knife, she then turned to Thorin and the group she walked behind them, knelt down and quickly began cutting the binds around their hands getting Thorin's hands free first he began helping Kiera getting the rest of the dwarves free. After a few moments all of the dwarves were free as well as Bilbo. Thorin turned to Kiera who wasn't paying attention to him she was looking around making sure no orcs were around seeing none she turned to them.

"Come on let's get out of here" She stated they nodded not wanting to argue with someone who just saved their lives they followed her leaving the area they were in and into safety.

Derek, Greg and Adam managed to give Brog and his orcs the slip as they doubled back and headed the way Kiera was knowing where Kiera was going to go so that's where they went, they could easily catch up with her. Kiera huffed as they were able to slow down and catch their breaths, the dwarves were in front of her as she strayed back to make sure they weren't followed. After a few minutes of rest Thorin was the first to break the silence grabbing Bilbo and holding him close.

"Oh my love, are you alright?" Thorin asked Bilbo nodded holding Thorin tightly.

"Yes I'm alright" Bilbo answered with reassurance Kiera watched with a smile on her face glad they were able to save them. Thorin looked up at her.

"I do not know who you are, but you have my thanks for saving my consort" Thorin said Kiera waved her hand she was about to say something when someone grabbed her shoulder causing her to shriek out in surprise she turned and saw Derek laughing hard, she smacked him hard upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Derek asked rubbing his head.

"For scaring the crap out of me" Kiera growled with a pout.

"Awwww sorry baby girl, but it was to tempting not to" Derek snickered.

"Ooohhh you are _so_ gonna get it" Kiera stated. Derek only snickered Gandalf cleared his throat cutting them off they looked over at him.

"We must get away from this area, Brog will return with vengeance and it would do us no good if we were caught once again" Gandalf said they nodded and followed them.

They traveled for what seemed like hours when they finally got back to their camp site they had left to rescue Bilbo. Thorin bent down and checked over what was left of the fire then looked up at the sky realizing it was beginning to set, but after what happened last time they could not afford to stay so with a sigh he picked up his bedding rolling it up he turned to his company.

"We must move, it is not safe here any longer! Bofur you and Kili go fetch the bowls and spoons that were left at the river and do it quickly" Thorin ordered, with a nod Bofur and Kili rushed to the river grabbed the bowls and spoons and made their way back.

As the dwarves and Gandalf packed their things to get ready to leave, Derek took this time to observe the area. For some reason he completely felt uneasy so he decided to servay the area to make sure it was safe, while everyone was busy with their things no one paid much attention to notice a Warg coming towards them until it was to late. The Warg with a growl pounced landing on Kiera who screamed out in surprise causing everyone to turn.

"KIERA!" all three brothers cried they rushed to save their sister, Derek took his bat and smacked the Warg, but little it did and knocked him back making Greg and Adam catch him, the Warg grabbed Kiera by the foot and began dragging her deep into the forest as she tried to get away grabbing at the ground.

"LET GO, LET GO! HELP! GUYS HELP ME" Kiera screamed, her heart beating in absolute terror as this Warg continued dragging her away probably to kill her and all her brothers could do was watch in terror as their sister was getting dragged off.

That was until Greg handed Derek his gun, he looked at him for a moment then down at the weapon he immediately got up pointed the gun at the Warg and fired hitting him straight in the head. The creature slumped over dead and Derek dropped the gun and rushed over to his sister lifting her up and carried her back to the camp and hung on to her as did her other two brothers, she began crying from fear as her brothers tried to sooth her, Derek held on to her and began rocking her back and fourth as he tried to will his heart to stop beating so fast. Her sobs raking her body he ran a hand up and down her back trying to calm her.

"Shhh it's ok, your safe now" Derek cooed and after a few minutes she calmed down, she pulled away wiping her tears away she smiled slightly at them and nodded, Greg placed his gun back into the holter.

"I hated to do that, but I rather loose a bullet then my sister, Kiera are you alright?" Greg said then asked Kiera nodded weakly then her face scrunched up in pain.

"My leg hurts like crazy" Kiera said Derek lifted her pant leg and gasped at what he saw.

"Damn sis your leg needs to be looked at" Derek stated that's when Oin came over.

"Here lad let me take a look" Oin offered Derek nodded knowing that they were in no danger. Oin knelt down gently took her leg into his hand and examined it, he looked up from what he was doing and over to the dwarves "Ori hand me my bag of herbs please" Ori nodded and did as he was asked once he got them he went back to doing what he was doing, when he was done he wrapped her leg up after he finished he put her pant leg down. "There you go m'lady!"

"Will she be able to walk on it?" Adam asked he nodded.

"Yes, but she'll need help! It's not infected as of right now, and I dare say that it might get infected along the way! When we reach Erebor I'll be able to attend to her leg better, but until then we'll need to keep an eye on it" Oin explained the brothers nodded and Derek lifted Kiera up as they got up.

"We must keep moving" Dwalin stated.

"Aye, in case another Warg happens to come with a pack none the less" Balin said they nodded.

Thorin turned to the strangers "You are welcome to join us if you wish" he told them they looked at each other then nodded.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea" Greg stated.

"Agreed" Derek said back "Alright lead the way" the group began moving that was until Kiera stopped them.

"Now hold on for a sec" Kiera stated they turned and looked Kiera turned to her brother "Put me down, I can walk ya know"

"Yeah I don't think so, your hurt and I intend to carry you" Derek said. Kiera raised her eyebrow at him

"Oh? You intend to carry me _all the way_ to Erebor?" Kiera asked.

"Don't be rediculous not _all the way_! Greg will carry you some of the way and so will Adam" Derek said.

"Oh please they're nowhere near as strong as you" Kiera said.

"Hey!" both Greg and Adam cried

"We resent that remark" Greg pouted arms crossed Kiera just laughed.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, but face it Greg your just not built like Derek is" Kiera stated Greg sighed

"Yeah I know" Greg said.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupted, but we really do need to get going" Ori persisted Kiera looked down at him then smiled and nodded.

"Your right, sorry" Kiera said and with that they all left the camp making their way towards their destination...Erebor, not knowing that danger still lurked around the corner.

Tbc.


End file.
